All In a Wish
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: Pre ESB: As Darth Vader begins the search for Luke Skywalker, he makes a wish that will change the course of history... Very old story. Not very well written. There's an OC, but she doesn't hook up with anyone so I wouldn't count her as a Mary Sue.
1. Star Wars Wishes

**All in a Wish **

**Special Addition**

Rating: K+ for brief violence

Genre: ESB – ROTJ ( AU )

Summery: Vader makes a wish that will affect the course of history………….. and his fate.

Category: Action, Adventure, Humor

Author: **_The Bullet _**

**Chapter One: Star Wars Wishes**

Vader was in a bad mood. Not because he couldn't find the name of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star, not because the Rebels had just gained another minor victory in a recent space battle. No, he was in a bad mood because today was the anniversary of the day that the Empire started, and it was also the anniversary of Padmes' death. It made him think about her; about the life they could have had together, about how he had ruthlessly killed her and their unborn baby. It made him feel sad. No matter ho**w **he hated to admit it, he regretted what he had done.

_I wish I could find someone who could tell me I'm not responsible for Padmes' death. _

Now this may not be so in our galaxy, but in a galaxy far, far away, if you make a wish, under the right circumstances, wishes sometimes some true.

All of a sudden, the room became windy.

_Impossible! We're in a Star Destroyer._

Out of nowhere, a girl appeared in front of him. She was completely dressed in black. And she was wearing a cloak which she was brushing sparkling dust off of. And then she saw him. She was totally terrified. No, not terrified, but surprised.

_Really_ surprised. Finally she spoke.

"Y...y..._you_!" the girl pointed a finger at him.

"How did you get on my ship?" Vader asked in his most intimidating voice. But he got the feeling that she was just as surprised as he was.

"That's a darn good question!" the girl said. Vader was surprised that she recovered so quickly, and was now showing no fear of him.

"You still haven't answered my question, girl!" Vader asked.

"My name is Jacklin Kar."

"I don't care what your name is. Answer my question! How did you do that!"

"Do what?"

"Don't play innocent with me; I don't have time for it. You weren't there a second ago, and then you appeared out of thin air."

"Yeah. Let me ask you something, have you done anything out of the usual lately?"

"Like I would tell you."

"Listen, Vader, I want to know how I got here. And I can't unless you answer me."

Vader was amused with the girls' courage. Since he was also interested to find out how she got there, he answered her. But he was still playing intimidating.

"Listen, girl, the most unusual thing I've done recently is think about my regrets."

"What regrets?"

"Now that I am not answering!"

"Well, you had to have done something, 'cause I sure haven't been making any Star Wars wishes recently!"

"Star Wars wishes?"

"Yeah. Hay, did you make a wish?"

"What wish?"

"How do I know what wish? _Any_ wish!"

" Well, I did make one."

"And?"

Before Vader could stop himself, he burst out, telling her everything.

"I wished someone could tell me that I am not responsible for Padmes' death!"

"Oh, so I'm the answer to your wish! Cool! I didn't know the Force could answer wishes like _that_."

"How could you be the answer to my wish?"

"Because I can tell you honestly and truthfully that Padme died on her own without any of your help."

"How would you know? You're to young to have been there!"

"In my galaxy, all of this, you, everything, is just made up stories. But I've read and seen everything, and I know what happened. And if I don't mess anything up, I know what will happen. But I don't know what part of the trilogy I'm in. So, what's happening?"

"Wait, I lost you at the part that you mentioned another galaxy. How do you get there?"

"Strictly magic. So don't get any ideas! So I asked you, what's up?"

"What?" Vader had become very confused and didn't know what to think."

"How do I put this in a way you'll understand?" she mumbled to herself. Then in a louder voice she said, "Has the first Death Star gotten blown up yet?"

"Of course it has. Everyone in the galaxy knows that!"

"Who blew it up?"

"Okay, that I don't know."

He was going to say more, but at that moment, they were interrupted by an officer.

"My Lord, we..." he stopped when he saw a girl, no older than sixteen standing next to the Dark Lord and didn't seem to be the least bit afraid of him.

"Yes, Captain." Vader said, urging him to continue.

"We captured a Rebel who may know the identity of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star."

"Very well. Interrogate him and find out." Vader turned his attention back to the girl who was now looking a little pale.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Wha...what would you do if you found the pilot who destroyed the Death Star?"

"He would die."

"Die?"

"Yes, I would kill him. Is everything alright?"

"You don't want to be killing him."

"No, I really think I do."

"You just said that you wished your family wasn't dead. And now you want to deliberate cause the death of another family member?"

"Are you suggesting that the Rebel pilot is related to me!"

"His last name is Skywalker, Padme was his mother. Duh."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're telling the truth?"

"Maybe because I am."

"Impossible! Impossible!"

"It's the truth!"

"Where is he?"

"With the Rebels."

"Where are the Rebels?"

"Like I would know that! I mean, their base is like the most secret spot in the universe."

"True."

"You know I wouldn't have told you all I did unless I knew that you would be finding it out in like ten minutes."

"Are you suggesting that you are for the Rebellion!"  
"Now I never said that! But I'm sure I could find them if you give me a ship."

"You want me to just give you a ship, and you go off and find them, easy as that!"

"Yeah. I've taken courses for spying and uncovering information."

"And you can pilot a ship?"

"Yeah. I took classes."

"You don't look that old to me."

"Okay, in reality, I'm only sixteen, but I can do this, I promise!"

"Impossible."

"Appearances can be deceiving. Take Palpatine. Did you _ever_ think that he was a sith until he told you."

"How do you know about that?"

"Where I come from, it's common knowledge."

"Impossible."

"Give me a ship. Please! I swear I won't kill anyone."

"Fine, I'll give you a ship. If you find anything, you let me know."

"Sure."

"Captain, escort this girl to the hanger bay, and supply her with a ship."

"R... right." the captain was very confused."

"Wait, Vader. If I'm doing this, I need to know how to contact you." she said.

"I'll have my com number programmed into your ship. Happy?"

"Great. See ya. I promise I'll get you what you need."

"Impossible."

Jacklin followed the captain to the elevators. They rode in silence until the captain couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"You seem to be good friends with Lord Vader."

"No. We just met."

"Oh. I didn't know that he made friends with children."

"A few points, I am not a child and Vader and I are so not friends. We were just working out a business agreement.

"I didn't know that Vader did business with kids."

"There are a lot of things about Vader that you don't know. And I'm not a kid!"

"Then what are you?"

Jacklin thought for a moment, and then smiled when an idea came to her, and she said,

"I'm a secret agent."

The captain was going to comment, but at that moment, they reached the hanger bay.

Jacklin took off as soon as she was shown to her ship.

_This is great! I'm here for a purpose, and that purpose is to change the things that shouldn't have to happen. Most of the future is passable, but a few changes need to be made! I need to keep a low profile until I've figured out how to correct these flaws coming up in the future._

But first, she needed to concentrate on the present.

_Alright, if Vader is an imperial, and he is an imperial, then he's put a tracking beam on the ship. I better stop at the nearest planet and get it off. I don't want to betray Luke or the Rebellion. And it's not like I'm for the Empire. But I'm sure I can give Vader what he wants without hurting anyone. I can't believe that Vader bought that line about me not knowing where to find the Rebellion! But I better not go there directly. They may be monitoring me._

After jumping into light speed, Jacklin tracked the closest planet.

_Ord Mantel. Perfect! According to my calculations, Luke and Han should be there with Chewie. After my little stop at Moleth, I'll go there and meet up with the guys. Now to explore the ship._

The ship, called the Star Streak, was much like a Nabooian cruiser. Bedroom, conservatory, cockpit, everything.

"I can't believe I got a ship like this for free!" Jacklin said. "Oh man, check out the weapons this baby's equipped with! And Jason said that studying Star Wars space ships was a waste of time! Because I did, I can fly this thing like I actually _did_ take classes."

She was about to go back to the cockpit when she saw something on the bed.

"Credits! Just one of these has to be worth a thousand! Vader, you think of everything! Even money! I love you forever! You're my best buddy! Oh man, I'm rich! I've gotta be as rich as Leia! Life is good! Oh yes, life is very good!"

That night, Jacklin arrived at Moleth. It was a smugglers' moon. At only sixteen, she had a good reson to be scared. But being an orphan ever since she was a baby, made her independent and self reliant, so this was easy. Jacklin pulled her hood over her head, and went to work. She bought a belt with a sling a lot like Hans', and she bought a blaster pistol to go with it. She had practiced with guns back at home, and was a great aim. She also decided to spoil herself with two knifes and a thermal detonator.

When she got back to the ship, she made a search, and destroyed anything that would help the Imperials keep track

of her. And then, she took of for Ord Mantel... 


	2. Keep Doing Whatever You

**Chapter Two: Keep Doing Whatever You're Doing**

When Jacklin got to Ord Mantel, she shivered with excitement. This was it! She was going to actually meet Han Solo and Luke Skywalker! Hurrrrrrrrrrrn! And Chewie. She had once read that Luke, Han and Chewie went to Ord Mantel to pick up some torpedoes for the Rebellion. She also read that the Rebellions' contact, who was going to get them into the warehouse that the torpedoes were in, was going to get them into a lot of trouble. She decided to use this situation to her advantage.

Jacklin knew were to find them, a cantina called Pirates' Paradise. She headed in that direction. When she arrived there, she went inside and looked around. She couldn't see them at a first glance.

_If I remember correctly, there is a waitress who has a crush on Luke. If the guys are here, she'll know._

She looked for the waitress. She didn't have to look far.

"Hay, waitress, is Luke here? You know, the handsome blonde kid?"

"Oh, Yeah, he's over there!" she pointed at a table in the corner to Jacklins' left. Jack was about to head in that direction when the waitress stopped her.

"Wait! You're not his girlfriend are you?"

"I wish!" After a second, she realized what she'd just said, and tried to cover up. "Who said that?" she said, looking around. "Not me!"

"Whatever." The waitress left, uninterested.

Jack approached the guys table. She waited for them to notice her before she spoke.

"Hi. I'm Jacklin Gezra Kar. You can call me Jack. I thought you'd like to know that your contact is going to betray you guys."

"Give us one good reason to trust you," Han said.

"I ran into some imperials yesterday, and I could have told them exactly where you are, but I didn't give them a clue."

"How do we know any of that is true?" Han said, still suspicious.

"Well if you don't want to believe me, you can let the stun bomb go off and leave Luke blind for three weeks if you like. It's none of my business."

Luke finally spoke up.

"What did you say about me getting blind?"

"You'll be blind for three weeks if you don't listen to me."

"We're listening!" Luke said.

"Okay, so the cover's blown for you Luke, and Vader is personally looking for you. If I understood correctly, he wants to take you back to Couriscaunt for public execution. Your contact will help any bounty hunters who are willing to pay for information. I can get you guys into the warehouse to get the 'cargo'."

"Why are you so eager to help us?" Han asked.

"I don't want to see the Alliances'' new hero killed or worse, blind. So are we in?" Jack held out her hand."

"Sure," Han said, shaking her outstretched hand. "When do we start?" He asked.

"Now."

They got to the warehouse, and true to her word, Jack got them in. She helped them transport the cargo to the Falcon all day. They finished at Midnight.

"Come on, guys, we gotta go." Jack said.

"What makes you think you're comin' with us?" Han said. "We don't have time to baby-sit you."

"You don't have to. I can take care of myself."

"We'll see."

"Guys, we gotta go!"

"What's the rush?" Luke asked.

"Boba Fett is..." a stun bolt whizzed by Han's ear."Here."

They started running for the ships.

"Why didn't you tell us he was here?" Han yelled.

"I didn't know he was here. I was gonna say he is coming here. I didn't know he was here, as in here."

"We got to get to the Falcon and take off." Han said. "Fett's here on business!"

"Ya' think?" Jack said, clearly annoyed. "By the way, you guys can go in the Falcon; I've got my own ship."

"You got your own ship and you're piloting at your age?" Luke asked. "I didn't know that was legal."

"It's not." Han said.

When they got to the ships, there were two more bounty hunters waiting for them. Jack drew her blaster and killed them in two shots before they had time to react.

"Told you I could take care of myself." Jack said. Han was about to say something sarcastic, when Luke suddenly cried out in pain.

"He's been shot in the leg!" Han said. "Chewie start up the Falcon, we'll be right there!"

"Han started pulling Luke to his ship.

"You'll never make it. Luke's closer to my ship, I'll take him!"

"I'm not about to trust Luke to you and your piloting skills." Suddenly, more bounty hunters showed up began closing in on them, and another stun bolt whizzed by, numbing Hans' left arm.

"On the other hand, considering the danger, I'm in; I guess I can trust you."

Luke and Jacklin easily got to the Star Streak. And took off at the same time Han and Chewie did.

"Let's race!" Jack said over her comlink. "First ship to the fleet wins!"

"Do you even know where the fleet is?" Han asked.

"I wouldn't race you unless I knew."

Once in Hyperspace, Jack looked at Luke who was sitting in the co-pilots' seat.

"You all right?" she asked.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like we need to wash that leg."

Once they had washed Lukes' leg, and put a bandage on it, Jack had Luke go to the bedroom and lay down.

"Nice ship," Luke said. "How much was it?"

"It was given to me."

"Given? Someone_ gave_ you this ship!"

"Uh, yeah. Listen, you need to rest, and I've got some things to do. See ya' tomorrow."

Jack left the room and went to the cockpit so she could call Vader. She had no idea what she was going to tell him.

"Uh, Vader?" Jack said into her com-link.

"What? Make this quick, I don't have all night."

"Uh, well, you know when I swore I wouldn't kill anyone? I lied."

"You killed someone already, who was it?"

"Just some bounty hunters, no one special."

"Were the bounty hunters after you?"

"I haven't been in this galaxy long enough for anyone to be after me. Anyway, I found Luke Skywalker."

"Impossible!"

"You keep saying that word. I don't think it means what you think it means."

"Where's Luke?" Vader asked.

Jack couldn't help but tease him.

"Thinking of him on a first name basis now, are we?"

"Cut that out, and tell me where he is!"

"Keep your cape on, I'm getting there. Well, when I saw Luke, I tried to get to him, but some blasted bounty hunters who were also after him got in my way! That's when I killed two of them. They were right in the firing range. You need to call off those bounty hunters! They don't do anything but get in the way."

"Well, then I'll see to that, but where is he?"

This was the question Jack had wanted to avoid.

"Where was who?"

"Luke you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot or I'll quit!"

"You won't quit. You work faster than any other spy I've ever had. Now where is he?"

"He _was_, past tense, on Ord Mantel."

"Ord Mantel? That place is crawling with bounty hunters."

"I think Luke already figured that out."

"Someone needs to tell Luke how stupid he was to have gone there."

"I'll give him the message. I mean! I'm sure he won't be going there for some time. By the way, he's not there anymore, so it would be a waste of time to go there."

"True. Where is he now?"

"I don't know, he went into light speed."

"Darn! I gotta go. Keep doing whatever you're doing."

"Okay!" she turned off the comlink. "Keep doing whatever I'm doing? If only it was that simple."


	3. Pancakes

**Chapter Three: Pancakes**

Jack slept on a sofa in the conservatory that night, since there was only one bed. She woke up early, wishing she hadn't since it would be a two day trip to the fleet. Luke woke up a few hours latter. Jack was sitting on a sofa with nothing to do when Luke walked in.

"Finally, you're awake! Do you have _any_ idea how board I've been all morning?"

"What time is it?"

"10:25."

"What?"

"Oh, I forgot. I don't know how to tell time in this galaxy."

"What are you talking about?"

"You still need to wake up. Come on, let's go to the galley and have breakfast. I'll make it."

Jack made breakfast as fast as she could. She didn't know how hungry she was until she had started making it.

"What is it?" Luke asked when Jack was finished.

"Pancakes. A favorite where I come from. Try them, they're good."

Luke did.

"These pancakes are genius! The best things I've ever tasted! Will you make some more for me, Jack?"

"Sure."

After breakfast, they cleaned up the galley, and went back to the conservatory to try and find something to do.

"Jack, you left your cloak on the chair in the bedroom, and uh, I couldn't resist the urge to go through it."

"Luke!"

"It's just you're the strangest girl I've ever met, and I wanted to see what was in the hidden pockets I found."

"Huh?"

"And now I'm wondering, what are these?" Luke held up seven DVDs.

"Oh my gosh!" Jack ran up to Luke and kissed him on the check, and took the DVDs.

"Paul McCartney! Styx! Oh, baby, you don't know how much I've missed you! Sting! Lord of the Rings! Revenge of the Sith! Revenge of the Sith!" Jack got up and ran to the garbage shoot. She threw ROTS in, and pulled the latch, which sent the movie floating through space, never to be seen again. Luke had been watching the whole time with a puzzled look on his face.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"I hate that movie! I thought I got rid of it in Sanfrancisco. But it followed me here? That's so mean! So, Luke, you wanna watch these?"

"Sure."

"Good! It's time you learned the definition of music. Come on! I know where we can watch 'em!"

Jack ran out of the room, grabbing hold of Lukes' hand as she past him. When they got into the bedroom, Jack pushed a button, and half of the wall lifted up to reveal a big screen TV. They watched movies all day. Including Lord of the Rings. They had popcorn and Coke while they watched the movies. They lost track of the time, and it was 1:00 in the morning when they started Return of the King. They fell asleep half way through it. Luckily

They were already lying down on the bed when they fell asleep.


	4. What's the Meaning of This?

**Chapter Four: What's The Meaning of This?**

The next morning, the first thing Jack heard was her comlink going off. Beep! Beep!

"What's that?" Luke asked.

"I've got an incoming message."

Luke followed Jack to the cockpit. Jack looked down at the message board to see who was calling. She saw one word; Vader.

"Luke why don't you go back to the bedroom and make up the bed?"

"Why do I have to make it up? You make it up!"

"Luke, I gotta take this call. It'll just take a few minutes. Go make up the bed. I'll make it up next time."

"If there even is a next time." Luke mumbled as he walked out of the cockpit. Jack rolled her eyes, and then answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Good morning Jacklin." Vader said.

"Morning' Vader. What's up?"

"A most unusual thing happened a few hours ago. We were just dropping out of hyperspace, when something got stuck in the tractor beam. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to be something that was meant to be watched. So I put it in the hologram, and guess what was happening next? I was watching a movie with me as the main character."

"Revenge of the Sith." Jack said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes. Now there was one scene that confused me. According to this movie, Princess Leia is my daughter. Feel free to affirm this at any time."

"Okay, so you figured it out. Luke and Leia are twins. I knew you'd find out, you know."

"I'm sure. So now I would also like you to find out where Leia is. And if you don't mind, a little news flash now and then to let me know what my kids are up to."

"Sure. But keep in mind that it's very difficult to find them, much less know what they're up to."

"Yeah I know."

"I gotta go now, Vader, see ya!" Jack turned off the com before Vader could ask her to do anything else.

"Jacklin," a voice said. Suddenly, the glowing ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared in front of her.

"I know you want to tell Luke and Leia that they are twins. You cannot tell them this."

"Why not? Vader knows, there's nothing more to hide."

"It will preoccupy him and will also distract her."

"Talk about distractions! They have a romance going on!"

"Don't tell them." Obi-Wan said. And he diapered into nothing. At that moment, Luke walked in.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sit down, we're coming outta hyperspace."

"Did we beat Han?" Luke asked. Jack looked around.

"Yeah! We won!"

"By ten seconds!" Hans' angry voice came over the comlink.

"Whatever."

"Oh, guys," Han said. "Land in the main ships' hanger bay. We need to be debriefed on our mission, and, Jacklin, we need to introduce you."

"Right," Jack said.

When they landed, Luke got off the ship, and ran into a hall. Jack followed to see what he was up to. And then she saw Leia running up to meet Luke. Luke picked Leia up and kissed her. Jack took a picture, and ran away before they knew she was there.

Up ahead in another hall, she saw Han and Chewie heading to the briefing room.

"Guys, wait up!" They waited for Jack to join them, and then they all continued walking.

"Where's Luke?" Han asked.

"He's busy."

"Really? Doing what?"

"Weird things."

"He's gonna get Leia, I know it!"

"Aw, I knew you liked her! I'll help you get her if that's what you want."

"Thanks!" And then they entered the briefing room.

After being debriefed, Jack and Han went to find Luke and Leia. They finally found them in one of the rooms made for people who were off duty and wanted to relax.

"Hay, Leia." Han said. "This is Jacklin Kar. She saved our lives back on Ord Mantel.

"Nice to meet you." Leia said. Right off Leia could tell that she and Jack were gonna be good friends.

After talking for about 30 minutes, Jack went to her ship to contact Vader.

"Hay, Vader!"

"Hi, Jack, what's up?"

"I'm sending you a picture that'll tell you what your kids are up to."

Jack sent Vader the picture that she had just taken of Luke and Leia in the hall.

"What's the meaning of this!" Vader yelled.

"Well, you see it's like this. Luke and Leia don't know they're related, and they really like each other. So ah, what do you think?"

"I'm horrified! Someone needs to tell them that they are twins!"

"Don't bust your bubble there Vader. I gotta go, by!"

"What are you doing in here?" Leia asked.

"Taking care of some work. Why?"

"I thought I'd show you around the base."

"Okay! By the way, where will I be sleeping?"

"You can share a room with me!"

"Cool."


	5. Race You to Hoth

**Chapter Five: Race You to Hoth**

It had been three weeks since Jack had been with the Alliance, and, being a social butterfly, she had gone and made good friends with everyone. Now almost everyone in the Alliance knew her. But she was close friends with Leia. And also Han and Chewie. Only Artoo knew that she was in contact with Vader. She told him because she knew she could trust him. And Jack and Luke were really good friends. It was probably because they had been together on the trip to the fleet. But they argued a lot. It reminded Jack of her brother Jason. Jacklin spent a lot of her time with Han. They worked together, secretly trying to get Leia to like Han.

She would also help Han and Chewie on the Falcon almost every day.

But today, they were braking out of their comfortable habits. Luke, Jack, Leia, and Chewie were gonna be sent to look for a new base. Leia and Threepio went with Han and Chewie in the Falcon, and Luke and Artoo went with Jack in the Star Streak.

Jack and Han planned for Leia to be in the same ship Han was in so she could start to like him.

Remembering Star Wars Episode V, Jack suggested that they check out Hoth. Right before the jump into hyperspace, Han comed the Star Streak.

"Race you to Hoth, Jack. Last person there owes the other ten credits."

"You're on!" Jack said. And they made the jump into light speed.

"Jack, how long will it take to get to Hoth?" Luke asked.

"Just a minute, I'll find out." Jack keyed in the cordinents to Hoth, and waited for the data to load. When it was finished, Jack groaned.

"It's twenty-four 1/2 parsecs away. It'll be a little more than a weak before we get there."

"Darn! Alright, Jack, who's up for a Lord of the Rings marathon? And before that, can you make me some pancakes?"

They watched Lord of the Rings the rest of the day. Luke fell asleep again, but Jack managed to stay awake long enough to get to the conservatory. Artoo was on there waiting for her.

"Remind me to ask Vader for a ship with two beds next time." Artoo beeped something which didn't sound polite.

"I am _not_ picky! Luke just keeps stealing my bed." Artoo beeped again.

"You wouldn't understand, you're a droid." Artoo begged her to continue.

"Well you see, humans don't sleep together unless they're married." Artoo beeped another question.

"To be married means to spend time together, to live together, and to be best friends." Another beep from Artoo.

"No! Leia and I aren't married!" Artoo said something.

"No, we share rooms, but that doesn't mean we're married. Marriage takes place between a guy and a girl. Remember Anikans' and Padmes' marriage? Well it's like that. Only it usually doesn't end with the husband choking the wife." Another question.

"Oh, just let me sleep." Artoo rolled out of the room letting Jack get her rest.

The next morning, it was Lukes' turn to wake up first. But he was too bored to let Jack sleep in.

"Jack, wake up!" Luke shook Jack as he said this.

"Come on, I'm bored. Plus I want some pancakes!"

"Five more minutes Luke."

"No! Get up!" Luke ran to the galley and filled a bucket with water and came back to where Jack was sleeping.

"Aaaaaaaaah! No pancakes for you, young man!"

After breakfast, which, despite what Jack said, consisted of coffee and pancakes, they went to the conservatory to find something to do.

"I want to watch Lord of the Rings!" Luke said. Jacklin groaned.

"Come on, Jack! I only want to finish Return of the King. We've never been able to do that!"

"Fine. But after that, we do something else!"

Luke and Jack managed to exist in harmony for the rest of the day. But unfortunately, that harmony couldn't continue when the question of who would sleep where came up that night.

"Luke, it's _my_ bed. So by rights, I should be sleeping there!"

"I am_ not_ sleeping on the sofa!"

"_I_ slept on it last night! So it's your turn to sleep there anyway!"

"Fine! We'll take turns. You sleep there tonight, and then it's my turn, than yours, and so on 'till we get there."


	6. Hocus Pocus

**Chapter Six: Hocus Pocus**

Luke and Jack started getting along after that. Jack even told Luke that that upcoming Saturday, she would he celebrating her seventeenth birthday.

FIVE DAYS INTO THEIR TRIP: SATURDAY MORNING...

Jack woke up on the sofa and looked at her watch. 10:00 in the morning her time. Luke should be up already. Maybe he had actually let her sleep in since it was her birthday. But she didn't see him anywhere. Maybe he was still in bed.

She shivered. It was cold this morning! She went to the bedroom to see if Luke was awake yet. Or maybe she was going in there to see if he had made up the bed. He _never_ made up the bed. But when she entered, she saw that Luke was still in bed under the covers watching TV. He looked at her and smiled.

"Finally awake, are you? Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Jack looked at the TV.

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, I watched TV every Saturday morning." She said.

"Same here." Luke said. Jack shivered again.

"I'm cold too." Luke said. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well at least you're under the covers," she said.

They watched TV all day. And since it was Jacks' birthday, Luke made the meals. After that day, Luke and Jack argued less often.

After eleven days, of hyperspace traveling, the two ships finally reached their destination. The Star Streak came out of light speed 20 minutes after the Falcon.

"Hay, Jack!" Han said into his com. "I won that time."

"Oh, aren't you the king of observations! Land over there to the right. I hope you guys brought your coats 'cause it's gonna be a little chilly."

After the two ships landed, they all met up at the snow speeder they brought. They cruised around for about an hour before Leia was satisfied.

"Okay, I guess this is good enough for a base," she approved.

"At last! Take you that long to find out?" Han said.

"Shut up. Let's get back to the ships and call Mothma and tell her."

When Leia went to the Falcons' cockpit to call the Alliance, the others went to the Falcons' living space.

"How 'bout some hot coco?" Jack said. "My treat!"

"Yeah! And make pancakes!" Luke said.

They had just finished eating when Leia came back from calling.

"The fleet will be here in about two weeks," she said. "In the meantime, the only thing there is for us to do is stay here and wait for them."

"You mean we're just gonna wait here for two whole weeks?" Luke asked. Or more like yelled.

"We'll be making a base here. I suggest you get used to this planet, kid." Han said.

"Where will we stay?" another question from Luke.

"Where we've been staying. You and Jack in the Star Streak, me, Leia, Chewie and the droids here.

Luke and Jack looked at each other.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Luke finally said.

"Sure it is," Han said. "We've gotten used to living together. And you kids seem to get along very well." It was Jacks' turn to speak.

"Not as well as you'd think!"

Despite Luke and Jacks' doubts, they all got along quite easily. Almost every day, they would come over and visit each other. Sometimes it was in the Star Streak, sometimes it was in the Falcon.

ABOUT A WEEK LATER...

Luke ran into the bedroom and pounced on the sleeping Jack.

"Jack, wake up!"

"Luke, won't you ever let me sleep in?"

"Ah, no. Come on, get up. Today's my birthday. I want pancakes!"

"Okay. And after that, we'd better go next door and celebrate."

"Hay, guys!" Leia said when they entered the Falcons' living space. She and Han were sitting on a sofa, sharing a drink of some sort. Jack was about to speak but Leia beat her to it.

"Today's my birthday. I'm turning twenty," she said.

"So am I!" Luke said.

"Well let's celebrate our birthdays together!"

One week later, the rest of the fleet arrived and they started operation on their new base. It took them two months to carve it out and everyone to settle in. Jack still stayed in contact with Vader. But only when it was Vader who called her.

One day, Jack was eating breakfast with the others, when she suddenly noticed that her surroundings had changed. She appeared to be in a hospital of some sort. One word came to mind; Vader. She pulled out her comlink, and keyed in his number. It wasn't long before he answered.

"Yes?" Jack attacked immediately.

"What did you do this time!"

"What?"

"You wished something else, what did you wish?"

"I wished that Padme hadn't died."

"You didn't! Vader, don't make anymore wishes." Jack turned off the comlink before Vader could say anything.

"I want to get on with it, get done with it, and get out." She muttered to herself.

She walked into the next room, and saw the last thing she expected; a young Obi-Wan Kenobi holding a baby, and leaning over...Padme. Now she understood. She walked up to where Padme was. Obi-Wan looked at her, a surprised look on his face. Jacklin ignored him and leaned over Padme, and began to speak to her.

"Don't give up, Padme; you still have a lot to live for. Your children will need you later on. Trust me! And, Ani, there still is good in him. You just need to wait for the right moment to expose it. Don't give up. _Please_ don't give up." At that moment a medical droid rolled up, looking as excited as a droid with no expression can.

"Sir! And Lady, it seems that the mother won't die after all!"

"Yessssssss!"

"Oh, and here," the droid gave Jacklin a baby to hold. It was Leia.

"Awww, you're so cute!"

Jack looked back at Padme, she was sleeping peacefully now. Obi-Wan walked out of the room holding baby Luke, and motioned for Jack to follow. Once out he looked at her and began to speak.

"Thank you. You saved Padmes' life."

"I know. That's why I'm here."

"If it comes to that, who are you, and how did you get here?"

"I'm Jack. I've come to help Padme. She'll be needed later on."

Jack looked down at Leia. She was sleeping.

"Enjoy unlimited rest while you got it, kid," she murmured to the sleeping baby.

"You wanna switch babies for a while?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure." Obi-Wan gave her Luke, and she gave him Leia.

"These are beautiful children," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh tell me about it!"

Suddenly, an idea began to form in Jacklins' mind. She needed to be able to do a little hocus-pocus, but she knew where to find some people who could teach her that.

"Obi-Wan, will you leave me in charge of where Padme will be sent for safety?"

"Well it depends. What did you have in mind?"

One week later, Jack and a fully recovered Padme, arrived on Dathomir. Jacklin made sure that Luke and Leia were sent to the places they would have been sent if Padme had died. Her plan was to have Padme stay on Dathomir 'till Jack came back for her like twenty years later. Then she would put the rest of her plan into action. Jack remembered reading a book called The Courtship of Princess Leia, and in that book, she learned of the planet Dathomir, which was rumored to be inhabited by witches. In reality they were just female force-users. They were all trying to get of the planet. But Palpatine, being afraid of the force-users' power, stranded everybody there. There were light-side force-users, and dark-side force-users. Jack knew she could trust the light-side force-users to take care of Padme. They always took care of anyone who needed help or refuge.

"Lady Augwynne," Jack said as she approached the lead force-user. She gave a short bow.

"I must ask a favor of you."

"And what would that be, darling?" the older woman said, smiling.

"I need you to take care of this woman. She needs refuge."

"Of corse. And what's your name dear?"

"I'm Padme."

"Pretty name. Tenineal, show Padme to her room. Make sure she is comfortable."

"Yes m'am." a rather pretty girl approached. She didn't seem any older than six.

"Thank you, Jacklin." Padme said hugging her. Jack returned the hug.

"You're welcome, Padme. Remember, you must not leave this planet 'till I come for you."

"I'll remember." Padme walked over to where Tenineal was standing, and the two walked off.

"There is something else you want." Augwynne said. It was not a question.

"Yes. I need to learn how to heal someone. And not just anyone, but someone with a badly burnt body, burnt lungs, and mechanical legs. Someone who once looked good, but now looks terrible. Can you teach me to do that?"

"Sure. If you will just follow me." Jack followed Augwynne to a room that looked like a library.

_Of corse!_ Jack thought._ These ladies need to say chants to use the force. Kinda like reciting spells, only they're using the Force._

"Here we are, dear," Augwynne said after flipping through a book.

"Do you want me to say it now?"

"No, wait. I need to write it down so I can use it later. Alright, ready. Say it slow. I'm not a fast writer."

"Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith, Vanimle sila tiri, Cormamin lindua lle, Ed' i'ear ar' elenea, n'quel farnuva, Oio naa elealla alasse'." When Jack finished writing, she looked up. A look of understanding on her face.

"Isn't that Elvish for 'Sweet water and light laughter, your beauty shines bright and my heart sings to thee, by the sea and the stars, good shall suffice, ever is thy sight a joy?"

"You speak Elvish well."

"Thanks."

"Now to make this spell work, you and the person you intend to heal must be within four miles of eachother. And you must say the first and last name of the person you intend this for. And you must concentrate very hard to make this happen."

"It's that easy? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh..."

"One more thing?" Augwynne finished for her.

"Yes. Do you have a spell to make yourself disappear somewhere, and reaper somewhere else? In your time, the past and the future?"

"Well, yes, but for it to work, that person must have already done something like that before."

"Perfect! How does the chant go?"

"Let me find it. Ah, here it is! Are you ready?"

"Yep! But..."

"Say it slow, I remember. Ateema, ateema, bunky dunko an bata, boska, boska, bunko peetch bunko. Chess ko da sonncha, du tee-tocky, peetch doma toma, chess ko an doopee peechar tee-tocky mar thathe. Do you know what that means?"

"I have a vague idea, but I'm not quite sure."

"It means, 'This time, now, home and back, let's go search place to place. Take care, waking planet, from time to space, be careful and move through time with grace."

"That sounds so beautiful. The way it rhymes."

"Yes."

"Hay, will this spell just work on me, or can I use it on other people?"

"You can use it on others if you're touching them. And before you use the spell, you need to think real hard about where you're going."

"Thanks! Now, I heard you needed a space ship, so I'm giving you the one I came in. I have one back home anyway."

"Thank you dear. Be careful."

"I will." And with that, Jack left.

Once outside, Jack got out her book, and read the spell for time traveling. She thought real hard about where she was going, and then said the spell out loud in a clear voice.

"Ateema, ateema, bunky dunko an bata, boska, boska, bunko, peetch bunko. Chess ko da sonnacha, de tee-tocky, peetch doma toma, chess ko an doopee peechar tee-tocky mar thathe!"

Suddenly, her surroundings changed, and she was back on Hoth.

"It worked!" she yelled.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at her. She was sitting at a table eating breakfast with her friends. The whole trip back in time had taken less than a second.

"What worked?" Han asked.

"Oh, ah, nothing!"


	7. Takin Care of Business

**Chapter Seven: Takin' Care of Business**

FIVE MONTHS LATER...

Jack was always changing minor things. Like she made sure that Luke stayed at the base the night he was supposed to get attacked by the wampa ice creature, so his face wouldn't get messed up. But the major changes were coming later.

After the battle of Hoth, Jack made sure that she went with the fleet. She didn't want to get stuck in the happenings on Bespin. But she was there waiting for Luke and Leia, in the medical unit when they returned to the fleet. She didn't ask Luke what happened, and how he lost his hand. She already knew. When the others asked her if she wanted to help free Han from carbonite, she said no. There were two reasons for this; One, she was afraid she would mess everything up, and everyone would get killed. And two, it was time to put the rest of her plan into action! After the others had left for Tatooine, Jack went to her room to get the book with the chants. She had hidden it under her bed. She thought really hard about where she wanted to go, and said the chant for traveling. She arrived on Dathomir. It looked just as she had left it twenty years ago. She went straight to Padmes' room.

"Padme!"

"Jacklin! I was wondering when you would come!"

"Come on!" Jack touched Padme, and put the traveling spell into action. They arrived at the fleet. They would be attacking the Death Star in ten minutes.

"Where are we?" Padme asked.

"The Rebel fleet."

"The Rebellion?"

"Yes your kids are fighting for it."

"Where are they?"

"Leia is on that moon down there. It's called Endor. She's in the midst of a battle right now, so let's not disturb her. And Luke is...on that." Jack pointed at the Death Star.

"What?"

"Don't worry, Lukes' fine. He's with Anakin. Ani'll make sure he doesn't get hurt. I hope."

"You hope? Oh that's good!" Padme said sarcasticly.

"Don't worry. It's all part of the plan."

"You mean Anikan's in on the plan too?"

"Nope. But you'll be the surprise! Everyone thinks you're dead."

"You mean you never bothered to tell them that I'm alive?"

"It must have slipped my mind. Here, put this on." Jack held out Padmes' white battle outfit. Padme smiled. This was gonna be good!

Sabers clashed, force energy radiating from the throne room on the Death Star. This time Luke had the advantage.

He descended another blow on Vader, this time, cutting off his mechanical right hand. The Emperor was laughing again.

Blast, he was getting so annoying! The Emperor spoke.

"Your hate has made your power full. Now fulfill your destiny, and take your fathers' place at my side!"

Luke looked at his own mechanical hand. The one Vader was responsible for. Then he looked at his Father, he was missing his right hand. Then he realized what he had done.

"Never!" Luke said turning to face the Emperor. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side! You failed your highness. I'm a Jedi. Like my Father before me." Palpatine looked at Luke. A very angry look on his face.

_He's mad._ Luke thought.

"So be it, Jedi. If you will not be turned, then you will be destroyed!"

_I'm in for it now!_ Was Lukes' last thought before the force lightning hit him, throwing him back against the railing.

Jack touched Padme and said the traveling chant, and they appeared outside the door to the throne room. The guards were no where to be seen. Padme, now dressed in her white battle uniform, leaned next to the door to hear what was going on inside. All she and Jack could hear was endless screaming.

"What is that?" Padme asked. "What is that?"

"Ah, that would be Luke."

Someone was saying something on the other side of the door.

"Father, please!"

"Anakin! He's not doing anything!" But Jacklin wasn't listening. She closed her eyes, and formed a message to Vader in her mind.

Vader couldn't take it anymore. He was about to pick Palpatine up and throw him down the core of the Death Star, when he heard someone speak to him in his mind;

_Use the lightsaber!_

_Now where did that come from?_

But he didn't have time to think about it, Luke was dieing. He called Lukes' saber to his hand, and cut Palpatine in half before he had time to react.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Padme asked. Jack began chanting the healing spell, but first she had to say his name;

"Anikan Skywalker, Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith Vanimle sila tiri, cormamin lindua lle, ed' i'ear ar' elenea n'quel farnuva, oio naa eleanlla alasse!"

Suddenly, Anakin felt different, younger, and more capable of doing things. He took off his mask, he could breath! He looked at his reflection on the mask. He was Anakin again!

Everything was back; his legs, his looks. He took off the rest of the armor. He was wearing his old Jedi outfit.

"Padme, 'tis your qeu." Jack opened the door, and Padme ran in.

"Anikan!"

"Padme!" They ran into each others' arms just standing there hugging the other not wanting to let go.

"They told me you were dead."

Jack stood in the doorway, watching the happy outcome of her farfetched plan. Tears of joy forming in her eyes. She had done this! She had reunited the entire Skywalker family! Well, not including Leia.

Then she heard Luke groaning. They had forgotten all about their son! What kinda parents were they?

"Hay, guys, I don't want to interrupt your happy reunion, but your kid is groaning in agony on the floor."

Anikan and Padme rushed to where Luke was.

"He's dieing. I acted to late!" Anikan said.

"No one's ever to late! Luke Skywalker, Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith vanimle sila tiri, cormamin lindua lle, ed' i'ear ar' elenea n'quel farnuva, oio naa eleanlla alasse." Luke sat up, completely recovered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You were dieing, so I said a chant to heal you."

"How did you do that?"

"Remember that time on Hoth? We were having breakfast, and then I yelled 'It worked'? I had traveled back in time and saved your mothers' life, and learned some chants."

"This is my mother?" Luke looked at Padme and hugged her.

"Wait!" Anakin said. "You guys have been friends all this time?"

"Yeah." Luke and Jack said together.

"Good friends?"

"We're buddies." Jack said.

"How well do you know Leia?"

"We share rooms."

"How well do you know Luke?"

"We lived together for three 1/2 weeks."

"Don't remind me!" Luke said.

"Guys," Jack said. "This place is gonna blow. So I suggest we grab the loot and scoot!"

"Just say the traveling spell." Padme said."

"Right! Everyone hold on to me!"

That night, there was a big celebration on Endor. Everyone excepted Anakin and Padme and Leia was very happy to meet her real mother. Jack watched it all. She had helped do this! She was so proud of herself. Her friends had asked her to stay, and since there was nothing for her to come home to on Earth, she gladly excepted Padmes' invitation to live with them.

Tonight, the galaxy was at peace and the entire Skywalker family was together.

_Because of one persons' wish._ Jack thought.

All in a wish.

That night, after the celebration, everyone in the Ewok village was asleep. Or so it would seem...

"Jack?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Will you make me some more pancakes?"

"Shut up."

**The End**


End file.
